


Those perfect fucking teeth

by RyanReta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Husbands shouldn't fight, M/M, Making Up, Not Canon Compliant, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, That new Infinity War poster, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanReta/pseuds/RyanReta
Summary: Sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth.-Tony Stark, Captain America: Civil War





	Those perfect fucking teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back when I saw Civil War so its pretty overdue.   
> And I started like 10 new fics since I watched Homecoming so I thought to would be best to at least finish this one before continuing work on the newer ones. 
> 
> Excuse anything out of place, me writing this was pretty sporadic. 
> 
> P.S. I just had to finish this after seeing the Infinity War poster
> 
> Also I haven't looked into any leaks yet so be mindful.

Tony Stark stepped out from his car outside of the Avengers compound and walked towards the entrance. Once inside he made his way towards the kitchen to pick out a bottle of scotch to drink himself numb once again. The memories of his fight with Steve- Cap, had been haunting him for the past few months and drowning himself in liquor had been the only way he could make himself forget, even for a short while.

Not surprisingly there was no one else at the compound at the time. Natasha had left around a month ago, only saying she needed some time away from everyone. Rhodey was currently undergoing physical therapy at a rehab center, and had been staying there for the past week. Vision was away simply observing human life and normal interactions.

It was probably better for him and everyone else if no one was around while we drowned himself in liquor.

He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room area, turning on the TV to have some background noise while he drunk himself half blind.   
He takes a swig of the scotch and revels in how it burns his throat; a few drinks later and he's starting to feel light headed and dizzy, the noise from the television now just a muffled murmur.

His mind begins to wander, and suddenly he begins to remember...

Steve- Cap, fighting him... standing above him... about to plunge his shield down into his neck... then slamming it into the arc reactor of the suit... then him walking away carrying Barnes...

His vision begins to blur, and suddenly, everything goes dark, but not before he sees a flash of ungodly red white and blue...

When he comes to he finds himself laying on a bed he doesn't remember going to.

His head hurt like a bitch, and his mouth felt extremely dry as well

He looked around and saw he was in his and Steve's room. He hadn't been in there since...

He turned to the side and saw a tall glass full of water in the night stand, he picked it up chugged the whole thing down.

He got up and walked out of the room, hoping to find whoever had taken him from the couch to the bed.

He heard noise coming from the kitchen and made his way towards it.

As soon as he stepped in he froze.

It couldn't be, it just couldn't be, there was no way in hell it could be..

He wasn't here, he was off somewhere in Wakanda or Romania or anywhere that wasn't here.

"S- Steve?"

"Tony..."

But he was. Standing there leaning against the kitchen counter, clad in a black hoodie and dark jeans.

"Is it really you?"

"Yes Tony... It's me..." Steve smiles bashfully. He had let his beard grow out and his hair was dark, it gave him a much more weathered appearance.

Tony walks closer to him, slowly as he moves his hand to gently touch Steve's face, carding his finger tips through the short soft hairs on his cheek.

Steve closed his eyes, reveling on the soft touch of his husband.

And then it hit him.

Literally.

The punch had caught him completely off guard knocking him backwards. He could taste blood where is teeth had sliced into the inside of his lip, and he was sure his front tooth was loosened a little.

He cupped his hand over his mouth, causing the pain to flare up.   
It subsided quickly enough, even if the area still felt quite warm.

And then Tony was on the floor next to him, handing Steve an ice pack which he accepted thankful.

They sat there quietly for a few minutes, Steve had his arm around Tony's shoulder holding him close, Tony held his hands around Steve's waist, resting his head in the crook of Steve's neck.

Tony was the first to speak.

"This isn't just something that can be fixed overnight you know"

Steve only hummed in agreement.

Tony removed himself from Steve's side to kneel in front of him, his hand on Steve's shoulder, the other on the back of his neck.

"Promise me, right here, right now, you won't keep anything like this from me ever again Rogers. Promise."

Steve flinched a bit at Tony's use of his last name, but he felt he deserved that harshness, as well the sucker punch.   
He set the ice pack aside, and sits up, placing his hands on Tony's waist.

"I promise Tony, I'll never keep anything secret from you again."

They look deeply into each other eyes, warm brown facing crystal blue.

"I love you Tony, I love you so much. I promise to never hurt you, never again."

"I love you too Steve, even if you royally fucked me over, I love you, you and your perfect fucking teeth."

Steve laughs quietly and Tony smiles weakly.

"We'll make it through this, like we always do."

"I know we will."

They kiss softly, Steve's lips were still cold, and Tony has to stop himself from calling him Capsicle

They stand together, Tony leads Steve back to the bedroom.

Their bedroom.

They don't bother undressing, they just crawl into bed, holding each other close

They were together again, it would take time, but hearts can mend, wounds heal, and trust can be rebuilt.

They would never let anything come between them ever again.

They drift to sleep, the last thing they hear being the others voice whispering.

"I love you"

 

 

  
_______

"Boy do I love a happy ending"

Wade can we not.

"Hey it's my not my fault you don't know how to end a story"

... 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I had do that ending because I couldn't think of anything else to do and I've been reading Spideypool lately.   
> (Wade can we please continue to not)


End file.
